<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【利吉】巨木森林 by laurelkatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719707">【利吉】巨木森林</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelkatt/pseuds/laurelkatt'>laurelkatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelkatt/pseuds/laurelkatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Zeke Yeager, 利吉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【利吉】巨木森林</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【利吉】巨木森林<br/>尽量还原原设，短 pwp，性癖非常雷，请大家愉悦观看，感谢！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“呐利威兵长，巨木森林里木屋就是给我的高级饭店么，真是荣幸啊”，被绑在椅子上的裸着下体的金发男人说道，“话说你们兵团的军服借给我穿，不会违纪吗？”只见他的两条大腿上穿着军服的绑带，并分别由细绳拉向两边，露出布着浓密淡黄色体毛的大腿根和阴茎，手臂被粗麻绳紧紧捆在了背后。<br/>“这你不用担心，军服是兵团留下的补给，用来押解你也是物尽其用了。”站在吉克身前的利威死死瞪着他说着。<br/>“你不如直接杀了我吧，利威兵长，不要再瞪着我了。”吉克嘴上这么说，眼神却没有丝毫躲闪利威的眼中的杀意。<br/>“告诉你过你吧，我是喜欢把最美味的食物留到最后再吃的人”，利威扯住男人的金发，贴近自己，“要慢慢品尝。”<br/>利威一遍戴上自己的手套，一遍自言自语道，“出的什么馊主意，想要控制住这个猪头的办法还有很多吧，不想脏了我的手”。利威用带着手套的手直接探向了吉克的菊穴，手套冰凉的触感碰到吉克温热的大腿，让吉克打了一个激灵。利威的手指洞口外面打转，“你这里的毛怎么这么多，果然是野兽”，说着把自己的手指插入了吉克的后穴。“啊…利威兵长，没想到你对男人的屁股还有兴趣”，吉克盯着利威的紧促的眉头，疼的哆嗦。“闭嘴，要不是不能让你流血，我直接就想把那玩意插进你后穴。”利威忍者生理的厌恶，食指在吉克的小穴里粗暴的抽动，吉克忍着小穴的疼痛，脑门上布满了一圈细汗。<br/>随着手指的抽动，吉克的后穴逐渐流出了肠液，黏腻了洞口处以及大腿内侧的体毛，被侵犯的男人的阴茎逐渐苏醒过来，“真恶心”，利威抽出了自己的手指，把液体拍在了金发男人的屁股上，他被人类最强的手劲吓了一跳。吉克想要向中间用大腿夹紧自己的阴茎遮盖住狼狈，但是却被军服的绑带束缚。他狠厉的瞪着身前的男人，“看来还不够啊”，兵长从拿出手下给他准备好的系着8个绳结的麻绳，“这个绳结是用帕岛最细软的草藤做成，不会让你流血的”，兵长面无表情的把绳结一点点插入吉克的后穴。经过扩张后，拇指甲大小的绳结一个个顺利的被塞入他的小穴，麻绳不均匀的堆在了他的肠道，草藤上不规则的凸起也不停摩擦着吉克的前列腺。前列腺带来的阵阵快感让吉克的阴茎抬起头来，“你在给自己找乐子么，猪头”，兵长双手抱在胸前阴沉的说道。兵长从木屋中找到一个小铁圈，“这是什么啊啊啊”吉克滚烫的阴茎感受到了冰凉的铁环，意识到了它的用途。“这塞不进去的啊！！”兵长对吉克的低吼置之不理。趁着吉克没有彻底勃起，利威先将吉克的大尺寸卵蛋塞入铁环，吉克被这一刺激阳具也疲软了下来，利威顺势捏着吉克的睾丸给阴茎腾出来了进入铁环的空隙，终于用铁环勒住了金发男人的整个下体。趁着吉克还因为下体的铁环而大口喘气，利威一把拉出他后穴所有的绳结，吉克差点直接射出来。紧接着兵长用手掏弄着吉克的小穴，扣弄这入口出被绳结撑开的褶皱，“差不多了”利威把手拿了出来，准备最终的一步。<br/>“啊..啊啊”，利威把雷枪的前端插入了吉克被绳结操软的后穴中，“雷枪的引信就挂在你的脖子上，要是乱动的话，你就会被炸成两半。”雷枪的引信紧紧的拴着吉克的脖子，为了避免引爆雷枪吉克只能尽量伸长脖子，放低自己的脑袋，把自己套着铁环的阴茎看的一清二楚，姿势仿佛臣服于身前的男人，“赎罪吧，吉克”，利威冷笑一声，便转身离开小屋，“明天早上我会来给你收尸的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>